Kaksi rakastavaista Final Fantasy XV Noctis x Luna
by Redheadbunny
Summary: Tarina sijoittuu aikaan, kun Noctis kumppaneineen saapuu Altissiaan. Noctis tietää Lunan olevan samassa kaupungissa, mutta ei kykene tekemään asialla mitään. Nähtyään painajaisen koskien Lunan kohtaloa ja Gentianan sen varmistaen, Noctis päättää etsiä Lunan. Hän ei aio enää olla erossa rakastamastaan naisesta.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Painajainen**

 _"Hyvästi, rakas Noctis..."_

Noctis heräsi unestaan henkeään haukkoen. Hän nousi istumaan sänkynsä reunalle ja tunsi hikipisaroiden putoilevan kasvoilta maahan. Sydän jyskytti rinnassa kovaan ääneen ja päässä humisi. Noctis asetti toisen kätensä sydämelleen kuin tunnustellen, oliko se vielä ehjä.

Sydän oli ehjä, vaikka hän oli juuri kuvitellut menettäneensä sen.

"Se oli vain.. Unta.." Noctis totesi itsekseen kuin rauhoitellen itseään. Lunafreyan kasvot olivat edelleen hänen mielessään, kun nainen vajosi veden syvyyksiin. Noctiksesta tuntui kuin painajainen olisi ollut totta. Kuin se olisi vasta tapahtunut.

Nyt miehenalun oli pakko nousta ylös sängyltään. Hän käveli ikkunoiden luokse ja katseli Altissian suurta kaupunkia lasin takaa. Ajatus siitä, että Luna oli myös Altissiassa tällä hetkellä, oli tehdä Noctiksen hulluksi. Tällä hetkellä hän halusi todella, todella nähdä naisen. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, mitä he olivat olleet erossa, nyt hän tuntui tarvitsevan toista enemmän kuin koskaan.

Noctis käänsi selkänsä Altissian kaupungin valoille ja katsoi hämärää huonettaan. He majoittuivat Gladioluksen, Prompton ja Igniksen kanssa hotellissa eri huoneissa. Jokainen tunsi tarvetta levätä ja olla hetken itsekseen. Heillä oli takana jo pitkä yhteinen matka ja huomenna se taas jatkuisi. Luna pitäisi puheen Altissian kansalaisille ja kutsuisi Leviathanin.

"En voi vain.. Katsoa sivusta.." Noctis puhui hiljaa itsekseen ja päätyi astelemaan edestakaisin huoneessaan. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi oli niin hermostunut. Uni oli vaikuttanut hänen mieleensä niin voimakkaasti, että Noctis tiesi unen saamisen olevan mahdotonta. Miehenalku havahtui pian oven takaa kuuluvaan rapinaan. Joku oli oven takana. 

Noctis avasi huoneensa oven miettimättä sen enempää. Oven takana oli Umbra, joka lähti heti Noctiksen huomattua poispäin huoneelta. Noctis nappasi takkinsa mukaansa naulakosta ja suuntasi Umbran perään. Oliko Luna kirjoittanut hänelle?

Noctis seurasi Umbraa ulos hotellista ja seurasi Umbraa valottomalle kujalle. Umbran vihdoin pysähtyessä ja istuutuessa, Noctis hymähti kevyesti.

"Pitikö sinun minua juoksuttaa.." hän mumisi hieman huvittuneena ja kyykistyi rapsuttamaan Umbraa. Umbralla ei ollut mukanaan hänen ja Lunan kirjaa.

"Umbra, miksi olet täällä?" Noctis puheli koiralle, vaikka hän tiesi jäävänsä ilman vastausta.

"Minä pyysin Umbraa hakemaan sinut."

Noctis nousi nopeasti ylös ja tunnisti äänen.

"Gentiana", Noctis totesi nähdessään varjoista tulevan esiin naisen hahmon. Gentiana asteli esiin rauhallisin ja kevein askelin. Hän piti silmänsä kiinni. Miehenalku kuitenkin huomasi, että jokin oli vialla. "Onko jotain tapahtunut? Lunalle?" Noctis ehti jo epäillä.

"Sinä näit unen", Gentiana puhui tasaisella äänellä saaden Noctiksen hämmentymään.

"Miten sinä tiesit..?" mies päätyi mumisemaan epäröiden.

"Se, mitä näit, on tuleva. Lady Lunafreyan kohtalo on käsissäsi", Gentiana puhui ja avasi silmänsä. Silloin Noctis vasta lopulta uskoi Gentiavan puhuvan totta. Gentianan katseessa oli surua.

"M-mutta miten… E-en tiedä miten.." tuleva kuningas ei löytänyt oikeita sanoja. Hän kuitenkin tiesi heti, mitä tehdä. "Luna." 

Noctis ei tarvinnut sen enempää sanoja. Gentianan kadotessa takaisin varjoihin, Noctis lähti juoksemaan kohti Altissian eduskuntataloa. Sieltä Noctis aloittaisi Lunan etsinnän. Painajainen, jonka hän oli juuri nähnyt, hiipi takaisin hänen mieleensä. Lunan käden viimeisen ojennuksen, josta Noctis ei saanut millään kiinni. Nainen vajosi syvemmälle tummaan veteen ja Noctis kohti pintaa. Se tunne, jota hän oli unessa tuntenut, se oli.. Se oli jotain niin voimakasta ja pelottavaa. Ajatus Lunan menettämisestä ei tuntunut todelliselta, koska Noctis tiesi, että ilman Lunaa elämisestä tulisi vaikeaa. Noctis oli jo menettänyt isänsä, hän ei menettäisi Lunaa.

Noctis onnistui pääsemään sisälle eduskuntataloon kenenkään huomaamatta ja nyt asteli hämärällä käytävällä päämäärättömästi. Hän ei edes tiennyt, mistä lähtisi Lunaa enää etsimään. Keneltä hän muka voisi kysyä apua?

Miehenalku ei voinut muuta toivoa kuin että tarpeeksi pitkään etsiessä hän löytäisi joitain johtolankoja Lunan sijainnista.

Kuningas ei tiennyt, kauanko hän oli jo etsinyt. Hän oli käynyt kaikki mahdolliset huoneet läpi tuloksetta. Hän joutui varomaan vartijoita harva se minuutti ja pari vartijaa hän oli jopa joutunut tainnuttaa. Noctiksen päästessä ylimpään kerrokseen, hän huomasi yhden huoneen olevan auki. Noctis asteli hiljaisin askelin kohti kyseistä huonetta ja raotti ovea varovasti auki. Huoneeseen osui kuun valo ja se paljasti huoneen tyhjäksi. Mutta mitä enemmän Noctis huonetta katsoi, sitä enemmän hänen vaistonsa käskivät häntä tutkimaan huonetta. Hän huomasi viikatut vaatteet läheisellä tuolilla sekä tutun kirjan sängyllä. Noctis syöksyi sängyn luokse ja otti kirjan käsiinsä. Se oli hänen ja Lunan kirja. 

"Luna.." Noctis henkäisi toiveikkaana ja katseli ympäri huonetta. Luna ei ollut huoneessa. Mienalku synkistyi hieman, mutta ainakin hän oli lähellä päämääräänsä.

Noctis otti kirjan mukaansa ja lähti takaisin vaeltelmaan käytävälle. Hän ei kävisi huoneita enää läpi, sillä hän ei uskonut Lunan olevan missään huoneessa. Luna oli aivan lähellä, Noctis tunsi sen. Nyt hänen pitäisi vain löytää nainen.

Miehenalku päätyi suurelle parvekkeelle. Noctis häkeltyi hetkellisesti maisemista – koko Altissian kaupunki näkyi hänen edessään ja siitä edespäin vain pelkkää vettä. Kuunvalo heijastui kauniisti vedestä tehden kaupungista entistä taianomaisemman.

Noctis katseli ympärilleen ja lopulta jokin kiinnitti hänen katseensa aivan parvekkeen vasemmalla laidalla. Miehen koko keho jännittyi ja hän tunsi kylmien väreiden lävistävän hänet. Noctis oli täysin lamaantunut näystään.

Tutut vaaleat, pitkät hiukset heiluivat hennosti tuulenvireen mukana. Valkoinen pitkähelmainen yöpaita tuntui hehkuvan enkelimäisen kirkkaana kuunvalossa. Kirkkaansiniset silmät katsoivat Noctista suoraan silmiin kuin aiheuttaen Noctiksen nykyisen jähmetyksen. Noctis ei tiennyt, kauanko aikaa oli jo kulunut, mutta hän halusi mieluusti jäädä tuohon hetkeen. 

"Noctis.." Luna henkäisi lempeällä äänellään ja vapautti Noctiksen jähmetyksestään. Noctis otti askeleen naista kohti, jota hän ei ollut nähnyt vuosiin. "Näin ei kuulunut käydä", Luna puhui ja hänen äänestään kuului selvä epävarmuus. Noctis lähestyi naista yhä varovaisin askelin. Luna oli.. Lunasta oli kasvanut kaunis nuori nainen. Noctis oli nähnyt naisen kasvot lehtien sivuilla ja tv:ssä, mutta naisen näkeminen näin kasvotusten… Noctis ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään kauniimpaa.

"Noctis..? Oletko kunnossa?" Lunan äänensävy muuttui huolestuneeksi, kun Noctis ei ollut puhunut mitään. He olivat enää vain parin askeleen päässä toisistaan. Noctis oli kasvanut pidemmäksi kuin Luna, vaikka Luna oli miestä neljä vuotta vanhempi. Ikäero ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut tullut heidän väliinsä, sillä heti ensimmäisestä tutustumiskerrasta lähtien heidän välilleen oli kasvanut tietynlainen side. Sitä sidettä ei pystynyt selittämään. Se side kuitenkin oli pitänyt heidät läheisinä kaikki nämä vuodet, vaikka he olivat olleet toisiinsa yhteydessä vain kirjan avulla.

Noctis ei voinut uskoa Lunan seisovan hänen edessään. Mitä jos tämä olikin vain harhaa ja Luna ei oikeasti ollutkaan siinä. Miehenalku tunsi sekoavansa ja hän teki jotain odottamatonta.

Luna henkäisi yllättyneesti, kun vahvat kädet ympäröivät hänet. Noctis tunsi naisen sylissään, naisen kehon lämmön vasten omaa kehoaan. Mies painoi päänsä Lunan olkaa vasten, muttei hellittänyt otettaan.

"En päästä sinusta irti.. En ikinä.." Noctis kuiskasi Lunan korvaan kuin vakuuttaakseen samalla itselleen asian olevan näin.

Lunan kädet kietoutuvat pian Noctiksen ympärille ja hienoinen kuumotus kohosi miehen poskille. Pian hän tunsi jotain märkää poskeaan vasten. Itkikö Luna..?

"Voi, Noctis.." Luna lausui ääni särkyen ja hänen oteensa Noctiksesta tiukentui. "Sinä et saisi olla täällä..."


	2. 2 Vihdoin yhdessä

**2\. Vihdoin yhdessä**

Noctis malttoi lopulta päästää irti Lunasta. Mies oli koko tiukan halauksen ajan vain tunnustellut syleilyssään olevaa naista ja tutustunut toisen ominaistuoksuun. Noctis ei voinut vieläkään uskoa, että hän viimein oli tässä Lunan kanssa. Vuosien kirjoittelujen jälkeen he olivat päätyneet tähän kyseiseen hetkeen. Mutta kuten Noctis oli jo aiemmin sanonut Lunalle, hän ei päästäisi toisesta enää irti. Kun hän oli viimein tässä Lunan kanssa, hän ei enää päästäisi toista silmistään.

"Noctis.." Luna herätti Noctisin ajatuksistaan ja he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Luna tutustui miehen kasvoihin ja yksityiskohtiin tarkasti, ennen kuin malttoi jatkaa puhumista. "Minua vartioidaan tarkoin, et voi olla täällä.." Luna esitti huolenaiheensa ja Noctis päätyi hymyilemään vinosti.

"Sinun ei tarvitse murehtia siitä. Olen juuri siellä, missä minun kuuluukin.." Noctis hämmentyi omista puheistaan, sillä hän oli pitänyt itseään aina kömpelönä puhujana. Ja varsinkin nyt, kun Luna oli hänen edessään, tuleva kunginas oli ajatellut olevansa kankea kuin mikä. Hän osasi kyllä kirjoittaa sujuvasti Lunalle kirjan välityksellä, mutta kylläpä hän yllättyi nykyisestä puhumistaidostaan.

"Olenkin huolissani muista, Noctis. Kuulin, kun neuvotteluja käytiin aiemmin tänään. Jos sinä lähestyisit minua, sota alkaisi välittömästi. Meidät oli tarkoitus pitää erossa", Luna puhui huolestuneena ja sai Noctisin huolestumaan. Noctis ei tosiaankaan ollut ajatellut muita, vaan pelkästään itseään. Luna näki miehen mielialan muuttuneen ja hän nosti kätensä miehen poskelle. Noctis palasi takaisin ajatuksistaan Lunan luokse ja tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan naisen kosketuksesta. "Olen kuitenkin todella onnellinen, että olet siinä ja että olet kunnossa.." Luna kuiskasi ja mitä hurmaavin hymy kohosi naisen huulille. Noctis tunsi olevansa aivan mennyttä miestä sillä hetkellä. Jos Gladiolus, Promto tai Ignis näkisivät Noctisin juuri nyt, he eivät lopettaisi hänen kiusaamistaan.

"Minä näin painajaisen ja-" Noctis oli aloittamassa, mutta lopetti samantien, kun kuuli ääniä parvekkeen ovien luota. Hän veti Lunan taaksensa ja oli valmiina kohtaamaan seuraavat haasteet. Ulos astuikin pari vartijaa, jotka Noctis yllätti täysin. Onnistuttuaan tainnuttamaan vartijat, Noctis ojensi kätensä Lunan suuntaan.

"En jätä sinua jälkeeni", Noctis lausui vahvasti ja Luna oli hetken aloillaan. Mieleen palasi muisto menneisyydestä, kun he olivat pieniä. Noctiksen isä Regus ja Lunan perhe tapasivat ja silloin Noctis ja Luna tapasivat ensimmäistä kertaa. Nilfheim hyökkäsi ja Lunan vanhemmat saivat surmansa. Lunalla oli silloin mahdollisuus paeta Noctiksen ja Noctiksen isän kanssa, mutta hän päätti jäädä.

Mitä hän nyt tekisi?

Luna nosti epäröivän katseensa maasta Noctisin vakaviin silmiin. Kun hän otti askeleen Noctista kohti, päätös oli tehty.

Heidän kätensä kohtasivat ja he kiirehtivät yhdessä kohti Lunan huonetta. Noctis auttoi Lunaa pakkaamaan tämän tavaroita. Kun Luna oli vaihtamassa yöpaitaansa arkimekkoonsa kylpyhuoneen puolella, Noctis vahti oven edustaa. Hän kuunteli käytävää ja oli valmiina, jos joku oli tulossa heitä estämään. Noctis tunsi olevansa valmiimpi kuin koskaan. Aivan kuin hän olisi kasvanut miehenä huimasti Lunan nähdessään. Noctis ei tiennyt olevansa niin suojelevainen ja valmiina uhraamaan kaiken Lunan puolesta. Nuo tunteet saivat hänet toisinaan hyvin hämmentyneeksi.

Kun Luna oli saanut vaihdettua vaatteet ja hän astui takaisin makuuhuoneen puolelle, Noctis kuuli ääniä käytävältä. Seuraavaksi Noctis kuitenkin havahtui, kun hän kuuli vaimean tömähdyksen. Luna oli pyörtynyt yllättäen ja Noctis kiiruhti naisen luo. Hän varmisti, ettei toinen ollut vahingoittanut itseään. Luna availi pian silmiään ja vaikutti hyvin uupuneelta.

"Mi-mitä tapahtui.." hän henkäisi nähdessään Noctiksen lähellään. Noctis nappasi naisen syliinsä vaivattomasti ja mietti suunnitelmaa. Käytävä kuhisi vartijoita, eikä hän pääsisi uupuneen Lunan kanssa pitkälle näin. Ainoa pakoreitti vaikutti olevan ikkuna.

Noctis avasi ikkunan ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Ikkunan edustaa vasten pystyisi kävelemään.

"Pysytkö pystyssä?" Noctis varmisti Lunalta, joka tuntui saavan hetki hetkeltä voimiaan takaisin. Luna nyökkäsi päättäväisesti, jolloin Noctis jätti Lunan nojaamaan seinää vasten. Noctis nappasi Lunan laukun mukaansa ja palasi takaisin naisen luo. Hän auttoi naisen ulos ikkunasta ja piti toisesta koko ajan kiinni, jottei vahinkoa tapahtuisi.

He onnistuivat kuin ihmeen kaupalla pääsemään alas asti eduskuntatalolta. Luna oli osoittanut melkoista rohkeutta ja siitä Noctis oli hyvin vaikuttunut. Luna puki yllensä tumman viitan, jonka huppu peitti hänen päätään. Se oli Noctiksesta hyvä idea, varsinkin, kun hän oli 'varastanut' Lunan mukaansa.

Kun Noctis näki automaatin täynnä juomia, hän osti Lunalle virvoitusjuoman. Hän ei halunnut, että Luna enää pyörtyisi.

"Kiitos, Noctis.." Luna kiitti ilahtuneena Noctiksen huolehtivaisuudesta. Noctis tajusi punastuneena kuullessaan Lunan lausuvan hänen nimensä.

"T-tietenkin.." hän päätyi mumisemaan takaisin. He lähtivät suuntaamaan kohti hotellia, jossa Noctis yöpyi seurueensa kanssa. He näkivät matkan aikana pari rakastunutta paria, joiden ilta oli selvästi venähtänyt. Noctis havahtui kävelevänsä käsi kädessä Lunan kanssa kuin myös heidän näkemänsä parit. Paitsi etteivät he suudelleet. Vielä. Tai siis..

Noctis pudisteli päätäänsä ja yritti pitää ajatuksensa kurissa.

"Mitä olit kertomassa minulle?" Luna kysyi yllättäen ja Noctis vilkaisi Lunaan kysyvästi. "Parvekkeella, ennen kuin vartijat tulivat. Sanoit jotain painajaisesta?"

Noctis vakavoitui välittömästi ja pysähtyi aloilleen. Se hurmos, joka oli syntynyt Lunan kanssa, katosi ja tilalle tuli pelko. Luna huolestui Noctisin reaktiosta ja antoi toiselle aikaa koota ajatuksiaan. Noctis ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, mitä voisi kertoa Lunalle naista huolestuttamatta.

"Näin vain painajaista siitä, että.. Että menetin sinut. Siksi päätin tulla luoksesi", Noctis kaunisteli totuutta. Hän ei halunnut huolestuttaa Lunaa kertomalla Gentianan vierailusta.

Luna oli vuorostaan hiljaa. Suru oli laskeutunut hänen kasvoilleen. Nainen muisteli edellispäivänä käytyä keskustelua veljensä Ravuksen kanssa. Keskustelu ei ollut helppo kummallekaan.

"Noctis.." Luna lausui hiljaa ja sai Noctisin huomion. Noctis ei kuitenkaan pitänyt lainkaan Lunan kasvoilla olevasta surumielisestä ilmeestä.

Luna otti Noctisin käden ja asetti miehen kämmenelle jotain. Lunan siirtäessä kätensä pois Noctis näki isänsä sormuksen kädessään.

"Tämä kuuluu sinulle", Luna kuiskasi miltein olemattomasti. Noctis oli täysin haltioitunut sormuksesta ja muistot isästä pääsivät valloilleen. Ennen kuin Noctis huomasikaan, kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen.

Lunan huulet Noctisin poskella havahduttivat nuoren kuninkaan surullisista muistoistaan. Noctisin hämmentyneet, surulliset siniset silmät tavoittivat Lunan rauhoittavat siniset silmät.

"Hän on aina kanssasi.." vaalea kaunotar kuiskasi Noctisin kasvojen lähellä. Noctis laski päätään niin, että heidän otsansa koskivat toisiaan hellästi.

"Tiedän.." Noctis vastasi ja sulki silmänsä. Heidän kätensä tarttuivat toisistaan kiinni ja he antoivat toisilleen aikaa siinä hetkessä.

Noctis saattoi Lunan hotellihuoneeseensa. Luna, joka oli silminnähden kovin voipunut, istuutui petaamattoman sängyn reunalle ja huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta. Oli outoa, kun keho oli alkanut pettää hänet päivä päivältä enemmän ja enemmän. Vasta hiljattain Luna oli ymmärtänyt tehtävänsä vaativuuden sekä sen, että hän ei välttämättä selviäisi tästä hengissä. Niin, jälkimmäinen ajatus oli herännyt hänen mielessään Titaanin kanssa puhumisen jälkeen. Aluksi hän oli tahtonut kieltää ajatuksen, mutta hiljattain ajatus oli antanut hänelle jonkinlaista rauhaa.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Noctis kysyi mietteissään olevalta Lunalta. Luna hymyili pienesti ja nyökkäsi.

"Tiedäthän, että minun täytyy palata huomenna", Luna puhui määrätietoisesti ja se yllätti Noctisin täysin.

"M-miten niin? En anna sinun mennä enää tulilinjalle", Noctis sanoi uhmakkaana seisten Lunan edessä. Lunan huulilla oli yhä se pieni hymy, joka hämmensi Noctista. "Et voi palata. En päästä sinua."

Luna nousi seisomaan kerättyään tarpeeksi voimiaan. Hän seisoi Noctisin edessä, jonka katseesta huokui raivo ja hämmennys Lunan sanoihin,

"Minä lupasin suojella sinua. Minä en voi suojella sinua, jos et ole lähelläni. Olen saanut tarpeekseni kirjeenvaihdosta, haluan olla kanssasi. En anna sinun men-"

Lunan suudelma keskeytti raivostuneen Noctisin. Noctis, joka oli hetki sitten käyttäytynyt kuin pahasuinen kakara, oli vaimennettu hetkessä. Vaikka suudelma oli tuntunut Noctisista pitkältä, se ei ollut kestänyt kuin parin sekunnin ajan.

Nuoripari seisoi toistensa edessä ja Lunan epävarma katse tavoitti hämmentyneen Noctisin katseen. Kuin Luna olisi varmistellut, oliko suudelma ollut sovelias.

Nuori kuningas seisoi palikkana paikoillaan ja kävi mielessään hetki sitten tapahtunutta suudelmaa. Kun Luna oli jo perääntymässä ja selvästi pahoillaan suudelmasta, Noctis heräsi. Hänen kätensä asettuivat Lunan vyötärölle ja vetäisivät hellästi naista takaisin lähelleen.

Nyt oli Lunan vuoro hämmentyä hetkestä, kun Noctisin huulet painautuivat hänen huuliaan vasten. Luna vastasi suudelmaan ja suudelma oli alkuun tunnusteleva ja hellä. Kaikki ne tunteet, joita nuoripari oli toisiaan kohtaa tunteneet, tuntuivat tulevan hyöykyaallon lailla esiin. Noctis, kuten myös Luna, tajusivat tunteidensa suuruuden toisiaan kohtaan. Vuosien erossaolo ja kirjeenvaihto oli johdattanut heidän tähän pisteeseen, jossa he viimein olivat yhdessä.

Noctis kuitenkin erkani suudelmasta, kun tajusi Lunan kyynelehtivän. Ennen kuin Noctis ehti säikähtäneenä mitään kysyä, Lunan eksyneet silmät tavoittivat hänen.

"Minä kuolen, Noctis.. Minä kuolen.." Luna sai sanottua ääni väristen ja sai Noctisin vatsan muljahtamaan pahaenteisesti.


End file.
